


Akko and Mythical Creatures

by Arrz



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Monsters school, Other Ships will be added as the story goes further, Random Updates, Romance, Vampire Diana, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrz/pseuds/Arrz
Summary: When Akko applied for the same school along with her two friends Lotte and Sucy, she certainly didn't know Luna Nova Academy was the school of mythical creatures. On her first day of Luna Nova Academy, Akko was marked by Diana Cavendish the vampire so beautiful that no one could hold a candle to her beauty. And on the top of everything, she found out that her two best friends are not humans. What will happen to Akko? What does it mean that she's marked by Diana?Inspired by Seifuku no Vampiress Lord (yuri manga by Matsumoto Tomoki)
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	1. Vampire love Atsuko Kagari

“Hey! Lotte! Sucy! We finally made it!”

Akko shouted at the entrance of Luna Nova Academy. Luna Nova Academy was the most prestigious academy in the whole world. Even Havard and Oxford couldn’t come close to Luna Nova Academy when it came producing successful students. 

“Well, I’m surprised to be honest. That Akko is accepted into the Academy"

Sucy drily replied to Akko’s excited statement and smirked when angry Akko turned to her. Lotte on the other hand, observed their surrounding. 

“Akko, Sucy, Please....! keep your act together on your first day. I heard.... Luna Nova is a very strict academy.”

Lotte silently reminded her two friends who was making a scene at the entrance. She didn’t want a bad reputation in her first day of the Academy. 

“For now, it’s better we go to welcoming ceremony. We wouldn’t want to be the only one to be late!”

Thankfully, they made it before the ceremony started. Lotte sighed in relief as they made it while Sucy was short on breath. 

“How the hell you can run and not short on breath? Are you even human?”

Sucy asked Akko. She wouldn’t bother asking Lotte because she actually knew that girl was… not human.

“How rude!? I’m perfectly nor-.”

Akko’s mouth was closed by Lotte who afterward was just nervously laughing. Sucy sighed in defeat. Well… they knew they couldn’t blame Akko for this comment. Sucy looked around carefully. When Akko was about to ask what was that for, Lotte pointed ahead. 

“L-Look! The ceremony is starting now! Let’s be silent!”

Akko looked ahead. After 30 minutes, Akko yawned, trying hard not to fell asleep. The ceremony was taking too long as hell! Headmistress was talking too long!

“Let’s welcome the new student representant and the new student council president!”

Akko didn’t catch the name first due to her boreroom and it was gone in a instant when she saw the girl with platinum blonde hair and green tea highlight walked past her. ‘Oh goddess, she is beautiful!’ was Akko’s first thought. 

“Good Morning, everyone. My name is Diana Cavendish. Firstly, I want to congratulate every students here for being able to attend Luna Nova Academy, the most prestigious academy, Secondly, I want to ask you to act as a respectable, hardworking and good student as a student of Luna Nova would”

Akko was drawn into Diana’s eyes. She was silently yawning just a few minutes ago but since Diana was up to talk, she was opened wide. She couldn’t move her eyes away from Diana. And what’s more, Diana’s voice was also attracting her.

“Finally, it’s my honor to become representative and president of Luna Nova student council and I will announce members of student council a week after.”

Diana finished her speech and walked down from the stage. Akko was still staring at Diana and their eyes met. Akko thought it’s just her imagination. After the ceremony, while walking down the hall room, Akko and her friends saw Diana again in their classroom. When Akko came in the classroom, their eyes met again… 

“…You gotta be joking me…” Sucy said dryly. 

“Why?” 

“Because… I don’t certainly want to study with strictpeople”

Before Sucy could reply to Akko, their professor came in.

“H-Hello, everyone, my name is Ursula Callistis. I’m your Astronomy teacher. I hope you will enjoy learning under me”

To Akko, Ursula was …well… too meek for a teacher? After all, most teacher Akko met were all strict and all about studying. And her subject was…. Astronomy? But soon enough, she found Ursula was good at teaching and due to her, Astronomy class which Akko hadn’t learned before was easy and enjoyable. 

However the remaining next classes for Akko was absolutely disaster… Monster Language History was boring as hell. In her middle school, History are hardest class for Akko. And Finnelan’s boring voice multiplied boring level by ten folds! ‘What the heck is Monster Language History?’ And Lunch came and go before Sucy’s favorite subject Planetary Biolog. It’s quite easy compared toFinnelan’s class but still difficult to understand. Akko somehow managed to follow the class. Finally Alien Technology subject… Akko wondered if that’s for future of humanity? Because everything she learned in this subject were too advanced!

“I’m too tired”

Akko complained while walking lazily. Actually ‘tired’ was understatement. She had to learn subjects that she never thought she would be learning. Now that she thought about this, aside from her, everyone was able to follow quite easily. On her way to the dorm room, Akko saw Diana again. Diana this time, was looking at Akko directly. She wasn’t looking around but only Akko!

“Hello, I presume you've already known but my name is Diana Cavendish. However, you can call me Diana. May I have a bit of your time?”

“Na-Nani?”

* * *

Diana Cavendish couldn’t stop thinking about the girl she met back in the welcoming ceremony and in her classroom. She was the vampire came from the proud Cavendish family but whenever she had a chance, she couldn’t help but took a glance into crimson eyes of that girl. What’s worse was that girl’s smell was sweet. She was able to live without drinking blood and now she was thirsty of blood because of this girl! That’s why she took that girl to student council room.

“Atsuko Kagari, what are you?”

Diana asked. ‘What’ would answer her a thousand questions about WHY she’s feeling toward Japanese girl this way. As a example, if Atsuko was a succubus, Diana might have been infected by her strong charm. She could have asked Atsuko to remove her charm.

“W-What do you mean what am I? I am a student! Like you!”

"No no no. What I mean is what creature are you?"

Diana then saw Akko already confused face turned into more confused face She then saw Akko turned stone for a moment. To Diana's annoyance, Akko then began to chuckle and start laughing.

"Gee, Other than human, I don't know what creature I am supposed to be."

For a moment, Diana thought she misheard things or Atsuko was just joking but… when she read Akko's mind…, Diana actually realized that she wasn’t lying 

“H-Human? Then how in the hell you are in Luna Nova Academy?”

Luna Nova Academy never once accepted a human student, not even chess master or witch or magician. Was the school policy changed? Or was Atsuko mistaken as a mythical creature? It also could be that Atsuko herself didn’t know she was a humanoid mythical creature. Whatever it was, Diana realized that first one was unlikely close enough to impossible. 

“Who know? Anyway, it is so hot here! Let me take out my coat for a moment”

To Diana’s dismay, Akko took out her coat showing Diana her shoulder and neck under sweaty shirt. And the smell of her sweat! At this rate, Diana realized that she lost control of her self. In the moment of seconds, she blinked close to Akko from at least 2 meter away.

“Woah! You might be faster than Lotte! Uh Ah, Diana, why are you staring at me like you wanna eat me up? You're scaring me and your eyes.... they turned purple?” 

Diana caught Akko’s hands when Akko was about to run. As she drew herself to Akko, she could hear the Japanese girl’s heartbeats were fast. She smirked as she sink her teeth into Akko’s neck after she said.

“Thanks for your blood. Akko. I promise that I'll be faithful to you”

“What? Ahhh!”

Before Akko could reply, Diana let her fang sink into Akko's neck. While drinking Akko's blood, Diana could hear Akko’s moan. Her blood was so sweet and delicious unlike other’s blood which Diana avoided sucking. She’s never had believed a saying between vampires but now she could belive now. ‘blood taste like wine!’ When Diana came back to her sense, she saw Akko was huffing under heavy load and the unicorn mark was on her neck. Teary eyes, and sweat. Diana realized what she had done. Before she could say anything, Akko ran from her. 

“Oh no… What have I done!? I marked that girl! As my vessel…”

Marking someone as a vampire's vessel is a big deal for both vampire and vessel. While it protect vessel from other vampire and making them immortal, the marker couldn’t drink any other blood aside from their vessel. That’s why most vampire didn’t put mark on other humans or monsters.

"Oh Beatrix, please help us”

* * *

Before today, if someone ever said that they had been bitten by vampire and it felt good, Akko would be laughing so hard. She ran through the hall to her room. When she was bitten by Diana, it wasn’t fear that she felt. It was rather…. erotic feeling that she felt. Akko would’ve never thought being bitten by the most beautiful vampire she’s ever met in her entire life felt so… so… good.When she finally arrived at her dorm room, she saw Lotte and Sucy were worried.

“”Where were you, Akko (shithead)!?“”

They both realized something was wrong, when they saw Akko’s face was red. Sucy was about to ask Akko if she was masturbating in the public toilet but suddenly became serious when she saw the unicorn mark on Akko’s neck. They looked and nodded at each other. ‘Akko has been marked by avampire!’

“Akko, answer us honestly. Where have you been?”

Akko noticed Lotte’s serious voice and Sucy’s serious look which the later one was ultrarare. Akko sighed and told the two of them what happened in evening. 

““Cavendish bit your neck and you felt good!?””

Akko nodded. “Are you by chance a vampire too?”

Both of them sighed in defeat. Lotte transformed herself into wolf.

“Lotte, So, you are a werewolf?” Akko asked and Lotte nodded.

“And I’m Engkanto. Known as the creature that bring luck” Sucy said. “What you see is my normal appearance. I’m mostly like human. You can just describe me as extremely lucky human who never got ill”

“Oh…” was Akko’s reply and both of them were confused

“‘Oh…’, that’s all you have to say? And here I thought you’re gonna go all drama”

Sucy was the one who broke the silence imitating Akko ‘Oh’.Akko scoffed. Human or not, they were her best friends who had been with her since middle school. They both then smiled wryly remarking it’s so Akko. 

“I am too tired to make any drama today. Anyway, what about my mark? What’s so special?” Akko asked

“Vampire’s mark mean you are their blood vessel. Once you’ve been marked, you became immortal, immune to illness and infection. You can’t be bitten by other vampire too. But…”

“But?”

Lotte stopped, hesitating to explain. 

“You will feel strong sexual urge when your master felt the same way….”

Sucy spoke out. Strong sexual urge…. Akko suddenly turned red when she remembered Diana’s biting her. 

“Actually, it put more drawback to vampire than vesse since it basically force vampire to only drink blood from their vessel too. And.... no... maybe that's why vampire marked the only one they love.” Lotte said, realizing the actual reason Diana would put marked on Akko.

“So… it mean Diana love me? But we've just met today! While I think she is hot, and very beautiful...” Akko asked. 

“Wow… you're already gay for her. I don't know if she love you or not, one thing for sure is that Diana Cavendish felt strong affection toward Akko. After all, it’s highly recognized as marriage between vampire and vessel in mythical creature world. By the way, it also forbid both vampire and vessel to have another romantic or sexual relationship with any kind of creature too. You better ask Diana Cavendish than us.”

Sucy took her turn to explain to Akko and ended explanation with ‘ask Diana’. Akko knew it would be awkward between Diana and herself after all that happened. ‘Diana as her master…’ She could think of a thousand _scenario_ about master and vessel...

“...Akko, you’re drooling”

* * *

Diana knew how stupid she was to mark Akko as her vessel. She wished to change it back but the mark was eternal as long as she lived and no vampire was able to undo it. She wondered herself what pushed her to mark Akko. Was it because she was the only human in Luna Nova? No. Diana had met all human, both male and female but she was disgusted at the thought. And she had been avoid drinking blood since when she was born. 

Then Was it because her blood taste so delicious? Maybebut she knew Akko would taste delicious and marked Akko as her vessel the moment she sank her teeth in Akko’s skin. So basically she was set on making Akko her vesse even before she actually tasted her blood. 

Then… was it because…. she like Akko as a woman? Diana knew that was the reason. As Diana looked into Akko’s red eyes, she thought… that she should be the only one who could look Akko with affection, drink Akko’s blood while making love with Akko. Diana didn’t want ANY OTHER to have Akko, she was possessive of Akko… And then Akko’s blood confirmed it more that she’s special to Diana.

Most pople believed that Vampire couldn’t survive without drinking blood. Well… the truth was stranger than fiction. In fact, vampire can live without drinking even a single drop of blood at all. There’s another fact which human didn’t know. Vampire drinking blood is equivalent to having sexual interaction with person whose blood they drink.

Stronger affection toward the human mean more delicious their blood are. If a vampire didn’t felt any affection toward the victim, the blood would taste like urine. On the other hand, if she/he felt strong affection like love toward the victim, the blood would be so delicious that the most expensive wine couldn’t even compare… 

What’s ironic was that Beatrix Cavendish was the first vampire to discover relation between them. And she also invented ‘marking’ technique which allowed vampires to mark their vessels and be with them for entirety.Diana sighed. She didn’t know what’s gonna happen from now on but one thing for sure is that… she likes Akko as a woman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akko - Human  
> Diana - Vampire  
> Lotte - Werewolf  
> Sucy - Engkanto  
> 


	2. Mothman, Fairy and Student Council

It had been three days and Akko couldn’t figure out HOW she should bring up with Diana about their relationship. They just met and married in vampire way on the same day!

“Outta the way!”

“Huh?”

Akko could see someone was coming down toward her with the high speed. She immediately tried to dodge but she couldn’t make it!. Akko just closed her eyes and awaited for whatever would happen. A moment later and she opened her eyes. She saw the back of Diana. ‘What happened? Did Diana just protect me?’ She looked around and on far away right side, she saw a girl with orange hair and with a pair of large owl wings

“Argh… Who the fuck throw me away?”

Her accent was different from Diana. She then glared at both Akko and Diana. Akko shivered but Diana glared that girl back. 

“God damn it! So, it was you. Cavendish! Why would you throw me away with your fucking monstrous strength!?” Amanda asked

“Because you are almost landing on another student. Amanda O’Neil. And beside with your Mothman strength, you should be able to survive.” Diana replied coldly. 

“That’s not the problem here! And it’s her fault for daydreaming on the hallway!” Amanda scoffed to both Diana and Akko’s annoyance. 

“Hey! You’re the one who was breaking the rule here! Don’t you see the ’Do not run in the hall way’ sign?” Akko asked pointing at the sign . She was lost in thought about her relationship with Diana and kinda at faults as well but that girl just blame everything on her!

“It didn’t say ‘Don’t fly in the hallway’. Did it? Which mean I’m not breaking any rule here!” Amanda replied 

“You two need to stop the blaming game. O’Neil, it did mention in the rule book the school gave you. And Akko, you are at fault too. Standing in the hallway made other difficult to travel.”

Diana finally put a stop to the argument between Amanda and Akko. Akko pouted.. 

““Whatever! I’m hungry!””

Akko and Amanda said the same thing. They looked at each other with fire in their eyes and ran toward the school canteen with high speed regardless of the rule Diana just mentioned. And then… they both were called onto office for running in the hallway and given a stern warning by Finnelan just after they’ve had breakfast. 

* * *

“Miss Cavendish, are you sure you want Atsuko Kagari in your student council?”

“Yes, ma'am ”

Diana had given the list of student council’s members to the teaching department. She knew that she would be asked this question. And now she was meeting with headmistress Holbrooke.

“I know it’s has been only one days but Atsuko Kagari hasn’t been doing well in her study aside from Astronomy. And she has been just given warning for running in the hallway with Amanda O’Neil.” Holbrioke said looking at the reports of Finnelan. 

“I can understand why you want your childhood friends Hannah England and Babara Parker. But I can’t understand why you want Atsuko Kagari in your student council? And as vice-president at that! If you don’t know anyone, I can suggest you” Holbrooke continued.

“Ma'am, I’m thankful for your consideration but I must decline you for I have already made up my mind” Diana replied. ‘Oh here come why!’ Diana thought to herself almost at the same time.

“May I know the reason?”

“Ma’am, you must know that I got top score in almost every subject in first day quizes.” Diana must not mess up explaining this if she absolutely wanted to keep Akko in her student council room. 

“Yes, I know. Aside from Astronomy, you were top.” 

“Then you must realize that it was Atsuko Kagari who was the top student in Astronomy.” Diana replied thinking about how she reacted surprised when she viewed the result first. Akko was the first person to top her. 

Diana knew she wouldn’t get A+ because she’s already found out there was a question she answered wrong.And what’s surprised her the most was Akko who was only between C+ and D in almost every other subjects and even got F in Monster Language History was the only one who got A+ in Astronomy. 

“That’s right. I know. She answered the quiz that everyone else including you couldn’t solve with by using two theory. And professors are wondering why she did so bad at their subject?”

“If I may say my opinion, I believe she is bad at other subject because she got bored easily. from what I saw in our class together, Professor Ursula was the only one who was able to keep her interested in her subject.” Diana replied. 

“Ah, I get what you’re implying now. You believe that you could help Atsuko Kagari in other subjects she is bad!” Holbrooke said, thinking deeply again.

“That’s correct. ”

“Fine. I will accept.”

“Thanks you for your co-” ‘consideration’ was Diana almost said. 

“But if you couldn’t make Atsuko Kagari to overall top 10 students of Luna Nova in the first semester exam, she will be removed from position. Rules are rules after all! And you may leave” Holbrooke warned Diana.

“I understand. Thanks you for your time” Diana could relax a bit now at the very least. Holbrooke accepted although with condition. But it wasn’t impossible condition. Diana wondered how would everyone including Akko react if they knew Akko became Vice-President. 

“Ma’am, do you know Atsuko is…” Before Diana left, she must confirmed a thing about Akko and Luna Nova Academy

“A human? Yes, I know” Holbrooke replied before Diana even managed to ask. Of course, she knew but that even raise the mystery of why Akko was in Luna Nova Academy.

“May I know why I wasn’t informed ahead that the school policy changed?” Diana changed the question.

“Because it never changed. Atsuko is a special case, requested by…” Holbrooke stopped before saying who and raised Diana’s suspiciousness. 

“You don’t need to know for now… Now don’t you have to do something else?” Holbrooke ended conversation.

“Farewell, Ma’am.” Diana closed the door after leaving the headmistress’ office. Holbrooke confirmed that Akko was indeed human. And she knew and made Akko a special case by someone’s request. But whose? Diana decided to leave it for now. She gotta focus on her study and student council. Then, she would have to find out…

* * *

**Final Confirmation of Student Council member**

Diana Cavendish - President

Atsuko Kagari - Vice President

Babara Parker - Secretary

Hannah England - Treasurer

Lotte Yanson- Public Relations Committee #1

Sucy Manbavaran - Public Relations Committee #2

Amanda O’Neil - Auditor

Professor Ursula Callistis - Advisor

Akko and Lotte couldn’t believe what they were seeing before them. ‘Final Confirmation of Student Council member’ was it said. Sucy was also so surprised that she even opened her normally closed left eyes wide.

“Who the fuck make me a fucking auditor of the student council?”

Akko looked back as she heard a certain American-accent voice, and saw Amanda flying over them. Lotte was just keep asking herself what she’s done to be put into the student council… Amanda looked down and saw Akko at almost the same time. She then landed beside Akko.

“So, you too? Huh?” Amanda asked. Akko nodded and pointed to her name on the paper. Amanda blinked once, twice and even rubbed her eyes before rereading again. ‘That girl is our vice-president? OK this Academy is so doomed!’ or Amanda’s face told so.

“Have enough reading?”

Unfamiliar voice reached them making all of them turned to the voice. Amanda immediately groaned after seeing the face of the voice owner. 

“Hannah England. I was just thinking that there’s no way that Cavendish would add me. So, it was you who made me a auditor”

Amanda asked to the auburn hair girl. Instead of Amanda’s owl wings, she had a pair of large butterfly-like wings on her back. It wasn’t hard for Akko to figure out what Hannah was. In fact, every children would noticed that wings of Hannah meant…

“You shitty little fairy!”

‘Bingo!’ Akko celebrated for her guess in her own mind. Only Amanda seemed to known that Hannah. 

“What? You stupid Mothman. Don’t you want us to be together all the time? You don’t know how I tried hard to get Diana to appoint you! Instead of saying these words, you should say ’Thanks you, Madam Hannah’”

Hannah replied to Amanda’s complaints before turning her attention onto Akko. She observed Akko for a while until she saw the unicorn mark. 

“So, you’re Diana’s vessel…. Not cute nor beautiful… What the hell Diana saw in you?”

Hannah muttered after observing quite a while. ‘Diana?’ Akko suddenly remmebered. She forgot about her vampire master for a quite while after being stunned by the position Diana gave her. 

“That girl is pretty rude!” Akko muttered after hearing comments about her from Hannah. 

“I agree with you on this comment” Amanda added. Earning Hannah’s glare for the first time today. 

“Oh, I forget to introduce myself. My name is Hannah England. The childhood friend of Diana Cavendish and the fiancé of Amanda O’Neil. Since we’ll be working together from now on, I’ll let you call Hannah.”

Hannah finally introduce herself to the rest. ‘Wait? Did she say the FIANCÉ? Of Amanda?’ Except Hannah, everyone turend their eyes onto Amanda. Amanda sighed in defeat. This day was the day Akko first heard of same-sex betrothal between two women. And also the day Akko learned there is no discrimination against LGBTQ+ in the world of mythical creatures…

* * *

Akko was once again in the Student Council room she was three days ago. Unlike that time, she wasn’t alone with Diana. There were total seven people, six students and one teacher in the room. She was standing beside Diana. From the look of it, aside from Diana and her two friends, everyone was easily recognizable asmythical creatures. Diana clapped her hands only loud enough to get everyone’s attention.

“Everyone, I thank you for coming.While some of you know each other, I don’t believe everyone here know everyone. So, let’s start with introduction.”

Akko pretty much already knew almost everyone in the room. The only girl she didn’t know was Babara Parker. She was an elf. Like Hannah, she was Diana’s childhood friend. After each introduction ended, Diana brought out a lot of paper to everyone and asked them to sort all the paper in each categories. 

“Akko, please stay here for a while after everyone else go out” Diana whispered to Akko when Akko brought the sorted paper to her. Akko knew why Diana was asking her and she couldn’t refuse anyway. Well.. she could but she didn’t want to leave Diana …hungry. After the duty hours had passed, everyone else went to their dorm room leaving Akko and Diana alone in the student council room. 

“So… why are you making me stay?” Akko asked. She pretty much guessed the reason why but she wanted to hear from Diana. Diana blinked close to Akko just like the last time. 

“For two reasons” Diana replied as she opened up Akko’s collar. She starred at Akko’s neck again. “Two reason?” Akko asked

“You’ve already figured out the number one reason. Akko.” Diana replied as she sinked her fangs into Akko’s skins. Just like the last time, Diana’s drinking her blood made her feel good. She couldn’t describe the feeling but it was as if her sexual frustration were being fulfilled. Unlike the last time, Diana didn’t suck her blood a lot. 

“And number two reason is that we’ll study together in this room until dinner”

Well… Akko certainly didn’t expected that. She thought Diana wanted more… ’intercourse’ with her and she kinda liked the idea too. But now that Akko knew the actual reason, she wanted to run, and tried to run but as expected, she couldn’t outmatch Diana’s supernatural speed. Finally she gave in. Studying was a pain in ass for Akko and even with Diana, it didn’t stop being a pain in ass. That day, Akko immediately went straight to bed after dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akko - Human  
> Diana - Vampire  
> Lotte - Werewolf  
> Sucy - Engkanto  
> Hannah - Fairy  
> Babara - Elf  
> Amanda - Mothman
> 
> Maybe in the next two chapter, Akko will meet another vampire who is not Diana. And not from Cavendish family. And how Diana would react


End file.
